The Equine Exorcist
by Kaite1211
Summary: When stranded in the Himalayas, nine-year-old Anastasia Pferdner is rescued by an unlikely hero- a semi-wild black stallion. When akuma attack a town that she stays at a few years later though, a few mysteries are brought into light such as her connection to the stallion, and the secret war between the Black Order, and the Clan of Noah.


**(A/N: Hey guys, before you read this, there are some spoilers for chapter 215, but they are subtle to those who haven't read up to chapter 215, though obvious enough if you have read the D. Gray-Man manga up to that chapter... Anyway, I'm going to let Anastasia go through the disclaimers. I hope you enjoy reading this FanFiction!**

**Anastasia: Hello to those who speak English, and to those who speak my native language (German): Hallo! Meine Name ist Anastasia Pferdner (My name is Anastasia Pferdner) and I am here to let you know that Kaite1211 does not own D. Gray-Man, or any of the characters for that matter. Kaite1211 only owns the OCs in this FanFiction. Random Fact: My last name is based from the german word for horse: Pferd... Anyway, please enjoy the story below, and don't forget, the character profile listed below is fundamental to the story, so please read it!)**

**Name: Anastasia Pferdner**

**Age: 13 (9 years old in chapter 1)**

**Nationality: Austrian**

**Hair Color: Bronze**

**Eye Color: Emerald green**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hayate

_ "May the road rise up to meet you,_

_May the wind be always at your back,_

_May the sun shine warm upon your face,_

_And the rains fall soft upon your fields..." ~Irish Blessing_

My long bronze hair whipped wildly in the fierce wind of the blizzard that I was in. Snowflakes seemed to slash at my face, causing it to sting, and hid my surroundings, making everything appear white. I had stopped feeling the frigid temperature through my heavy wet winter clothes over an hour ago, only feeling a numb sensation. I sat kneeling in the snow with my long skirt billowing around me, crying for the parents that I was separated from, hoping, wishing to see their faces one last time. Wishing to feel the warmth of a fire, a safe place to be sheltered from the harsh winter storm. My emerald eyes stared desperately into the vast white wilderness of the Himalayas for any sign of familiarity.

My eyes widened as I caught sight of a large black mass that was slowly walking towards me. As the mass got closer, I was able to identify it as a black stallion that had no white markings. The stallion's ebony coat gleamed in the low lighting, his muscles rippling under a thick layer of hair as he closed the distance between us. The stallion stopped in front of me and lowered his large head, nostrils flaring as if to take in my scent, and laid down next to me. I gratefully hugged my companion and fell asleep curled next to him, clutching onto his coat for warmth.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself outside in the middle of a deserted white landscape, much less curled next to a horse, but I suddenly recalled the events from the night before. A silent tear rolled down my cheek before I could wipe it, and landed on my newly found guardian waking him from his sleep.

His great head rose and turned toward me, nudging me closer to his broad back as if telling me to get on his back. As I scrambled into a proper position, he stood and gently shook some snow off of his back, causing me to grip onto his mane in a death grip. Without warning, he bolted into the unknown, taking me with him.

I could not tell the difference of each step, since his gait was so smooth. His speed was breathtaking, the white scenery blending into a blur. I could feel the wind blow in my face, but this wind was different, it was warmer, a more gentle breeze that didn't cut into my face or hide my surroundings. I looked behind me to see the stallion's tail streaming in the wind behind us.

The stallion slowed to a walk as we entered the town that I stayed at with my parents. The people in the streets all stopped once they saw me on the large stallion, and parted, leaving more than enough space for the horse to walk through. A small dark skinned boy broke through the crowd and ran into a one-story wooden building that was the hotel I had stayed at, returning with my parents, my mother crying hysterically, and my father having a rare large smile on his face, thankful that I was alive.

"Mother! Father!" I cried, tears of joy lined my cheeks. Sensing my excitement and apparent joy, the stallion raised his elegant head in pride, his tail held high. He trotted up to them and crouched down, letting me dismount. As soon as I was off his back, he abruptly stood back up, his eyes glaring at the crowd, as if daring them to try to harm me. He snorted, and almost everyone jumped except for my parents, and myself. I hugged my parents and was lifted into my father's arms, held like a princess from one of the many stories he told me.

A brave man from the crowd came up to my small group. His light gray thinning hair was covered by a knitted cap, an elegant suit was hidden under a large thick overcoat. His pale skin was weathered from the harsh conditions that he lived in, and his voice was rough when he spoke.

"Excuse me ma'am, sir, do you know about that horse that is next to you?" Confusion showed on my parents' faces, I assumed that my face portrayed the same emotions.

"Pardon?" My father asked, "What do you mean sir? This horse just saved my daughter." The man sighed, wondering if they could see the vicious gleam in his eye.

"That stallion is a wild horse, and a mighty wild one at that. He was brought into this region by a trader. While here, he was attacked by a thing called an Akuma, and died before an exorcist came along and got rid of it. The horse didn't take to people before, but now he's just a dangerous animal that no one can trust." My father looked at the horse, and back at the man disbelieving.

"It seems that my daughter is the exception, so I trust him with my life." He stared down at the man who was shorter than him by a good 12 inches.

"Fine, you can keep him if you like, but don't say that I didn't warn you." the man sniffed in disgust and turned on his heel to leave, but before he was able to, he was pushed by the stallion and fell in a heap of snow. As he was conversing with my father, my father put me back down, so before the man could do anything else, I whispered in the stallion's ear, whose head was lowered next to mine, and ran in front of my parents to the hotel, with the stallion following closely. My father turned toward me before opening the door.

"Oh, Anastasia, what is his name?" He gestured to the stallion as he spoke. I only thought for a second before answering.

"His name is Hayate, Father. I recall from our travels in Japan that Hayate means wind, and Hayate appeared before me like the wind."

It was not long before our bags were packed, and on our backs. We were off traveling again. The difference now though, was that even though l was nine years old at the time, I gained a friend for a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: I do have to confess that this is not my best writing (I think ****_Ode to a Moyashi, Cinderlena, _****and****_ Rosa Crux Academy for the Magically Gifted _****would be better assessments for the quality of my writing), but the plot bunny had left me with a couple stories that I just had to write down, and ****_The Equine Exorcist_**** happened to be one of them. I have some others that haven't been posted on FanFiction . net, but you can check out the summaries on my profile. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
